Library
by cimplo
Summary: Bermula dari perputakaan. Keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Dan bermula dari perpustakaan pula, semuanya menjadi menyakitkan. "Oh Akabane-kun, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di perpustakaan" / "Tak apa-kan Okuda-san ? Dunia tak berarti kiamat jika aku datang ke perpustakaan"


**Library**

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

 **Okuda Manami POV**

Siang, aku Okuda Manami. Tak ada sesuatu yang spesial dariku, selain—kutu buku, dan maniak Kimia. Aku tak begitu pintar bersosialisasi, jadi—sebagai pengganti waktu kosongku di sekolah aku mendaftarkan diri jadi bagian penjaga perpustakaan. Terkadang memang terasa membosankan, suasana perpustakaan yang alaminya tak bersuara tak jarang membuatku tertidur dengan beberapa buku kimia di bawah wajahku.

Tapi mungkin, akhir-akhir ini—aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan perpustakaan. Jika kau bertanya apa ? Jawabannya ada pada pemuda bersurai merah itu, _**Akabane Karma**_. Anak terpintar di sekolah dengan sifatnya yang sedikit—ah bahkan sangat urakan, kurasa. Tak terhitung berapa banyak detensi yang sudah ia terima. Kupikir, ia adalah tipikal yang paling anti untuk ke perpustakaan. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah menyandang title jenius. Sosoknya yang seperti ini terkadang membuatku iri setengah mati.

Terkadang aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya berbicara, seperti saat ia pertamakali datang ke perpustakaan saat itu.

" _Oh Akabane-kun, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di perpustakaan_ " saat kusapa demikian, dia hanya tersenyum, dan mengisi daftar hadir pengunjung. Aku hanya fokus pada jemari tangannya yang mengisi daftar hadir disana, apa aku bicara sesuatu yang salah, pikirku kalut. Setelah selesai dan sebelum bersembunyi di balik labirin penuh buku ia berkata,

" _Tak apa-kan Okuda-san ? Dunia tak berarti kiamat jika aku datang ke perpustakaan_ " menyisakan kekehan pelan, aku tersadar, ah—dia tahu _namaku ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar aku dan Karma semakin dekat. Terkadang aku sering dibangunkannya ketika aku terkantuk dengan teriakan yang agak kencang tepat ditelingaku. Terkadang aku malah asik berceloteh tentang kimia dan hanya dibalas anggukan bosan dari si surai merah itu –tentunya berakhir dengan aku yang tak segan menggetok kepalanya.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, kulihat Karma selalu mampir ke perpus. Tidak selalu _sih_ , setelah kuamati dan kulihat daftar pengunjung. Dia hanya datang setiap Selasa dan Jum'at. Setelah ku cek—pun dia selalu datang pada jam yang sama, jam sepuluh. Saat aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal, bertanya mengapa dia selalu datang hanya pada tertentu. Tiba-tiba kepalaku merasakan ada pukulan ringan.

 _Akh!—jengitku kaget_

"Yo Okuda-san kenapa kau melamun hm?" objek yang kubicarakan datang

"Oh-eh, hallo Akaba—" kujawab dengan canggung

"Karma saja" potongnya singkat disertai lengkungan u tipis di bibirnya, tersenyum

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memanggilmu Manami-san"

" _E—eeeeeehhhh?!_ " kupikir wajahku memerah sekarang, kau tahu—seseorang yang ingin dipanggil hanya dengan namanya oleh lawan jenis itu, itu—menandakan dia menganggap kita dekat—?atau tertarik—? Kupikir opsi kedua sangat tak mungkin bagiku. Ku gelengkan kepalaku cepat, aku tahu mungkin ini terlihat sangat berlebihan. Tapi, sungguh. Karma adalah pemuda pertama yang meminta itu padaku—padaku yang seorang _kutu buku_ dan biasa-biasa saja.

Dia mendengus menahan tawa melihat reaksiku, " _Pfft, reaksimu berlebihan sekali Manami-san_ "

 _YA! AKU TAHU!_ Innerku menjerit malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akaba—eh kar—"

"Tak apa-jika kau belum terbiasa, panggil Akabane saja" ia mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya pertanda agar aku santai saja.

"Begini, sebenarnya dari dulu aku penasaran" lawan bicaraku hanya ber-hmm ria dengan nada tanda tanya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu datang ke perpustakaan ?" Bibirnya tersungging, menampilkan seringai. Kurasakan wajahnya mendekat ke arah telinga kananku, berbisik halus

" _ **Kenapa ? Tentu untuk menemuimu Manami-san~**_ "

 _Lagiii—?!_ Dia berhasil membuat mukaku merah bahkan sampai telinga ku pun ikut-ikutan merah. _Aku gelagapan! Mataku rasanya seperti berputar! Yatuhan tolong!_

Kudengar kekehan khasnya lagi kemudian,

"Ahahahah maaf, maaf, Manami-san. Bercanda~ mukamu lucu sekali sih"

"Ngomong-ngomong... jawaban nomor tiga salah, kau keliru mengalikan persamaannya" tunjuknya pada salah satu buku matematika yang sengaja kubawa, untuk kukerjakan beberapa pr.

Aku tersadar lagi kemudian, menatap buku matematika ku, dan kembali menatapnya. Kulihat dia sudah pergi ke arah rak terujung, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di ujung sana, mulutnya membentuk gestur

" _ **Gan-bat-te Ma-na-mi-san**_ "

Mau tidak mau bibirku pun menyunggingkan senyum untuknya, kupikir Akabane Karma tak seburuk itu, mengingat detensi yang sering ia terima. Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa—aku jadi penasaran siapa sosok yang berhasil membuatnya masuk ke ruangan ini.

Dilihat bagaimanapun, rasa-rasanya mustahil untuk seorang Akabane Karma masuk ke perpustakaan tanpa alasan. Kuambil ponselku, kulihat refleksiku di layar meskipun samar. Berakhir pada kesimpulan bodoh yang paling bodoh— _ **Mungkinkah,sosok itu— aku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author POV**_

Seminggu ini Okuda banyak memikirkan hal-hal bodoh yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan. Dan hal bodoh itu hanya berkutat pada satu nama, _**Akabane Karma.**_ Setiap hendak berangkat sekolah, dirinya memandang mematut cermin sambil berfikir 'Apa Karma menyukaiku ?' lalu menggeleng cepat dengan wajahnya yang memerah sembari merutuki apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

Tapi,kalau dipikir-pikir jadwal Okuda piket perpus memang hanya setiap Selasa, dan Jum'at ; dari pukul 10.00-12.30. Dan Karma—hanya datang pada saat-saat itu saja. Mau tidak mau Okuda kembali pada hipotesis akhirnya. Kemungkinan pada— _ **Karma menyukainya**_.

.

.

Hari ini, ia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan tekadnya untuk menanyakan perasaan Karma terhadap dirinya.

Seperti biasa, **Selasa—sepuluh pagi**.

Karma mengisi daftar pengunjung. Lalu berjalan menuju rak terujung. Okuda selama ini memang tak pernah tahu apa yang Karma lakukan di jajaran buku terujung sana. Apa Karma hanya sekedar membolos kelas dan ikut tidur, berhubung di ujung sana AC nya memang sangat terasa.

Tapi kali ini Okuda yang bertekad memastikan perasaannya terhadap Karma, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebentar meja jaganya dan berjalan menuju arah dimana Karma berada. Dilihatnya dari ujung rak buku itu, Karma terduduk di salah satu meja. Okuda semakin mendekat, dilihatnya Karma sedang tersenyum damai dengan pensil di tangan kanannya. Entah sedang apa.

Hinga akhirnya, Okuda berada tepat di samping Karma.

"Karma-kun ? Apa yang kau lakukan" yang ditanya tersentak, lalu tangannya dengan gesit membekap mulut Okuda, dan jari telunjuknya berada tepat didepan mulutnya, berdesis kemudian. Menyuruh Okuda untuk menurunkan oktaf suaranya. Okuda hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Karma lalu melepaskan bekapannya pada Okuda dan tersenyum lembut kemudian,

"Kalau kau bertanya sedang apa ? Aku sedang menggambarnya" tunjuk Karma pada seorang gadis bersurai hijau yang tengah tertidur dengan beberapa buku puding di sekitar mejanya. Tempat duduk gadis itu tak begitu jauh dari posisi Karma dan Okuda saat ini. Okuda rasanya mencelos mendengar penuturan Karma.

Karma memandangi hasil gambarnya dengan tatapan teduh, "Bagaimana menurut-mu Manami-san" Karma memperlihatkan hasil gambaran yang belum sepenuhnya selesai. "Ba-bagus" jawab Okuda terbata, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesedihannya.

Si surai merah itu bernafas lega kemudian, "Kau tahu ?" lanjutnya

"Aku hanya kemari tiap Selasa dan Jum'at, hanya sekedar untuk melihat wajahnya. Sesuai jadwal kunjungannya"

Ah jadi itu alasan Karma hanya datang pada saat dua hari itu saja, bukan karenanya. Batin Okuda meringis

"Lalu—saat melihat dia tertidur, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menggambarnya. Wajahnya damai sekali" Karma tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut, membuat hati Okuda bagai tercincang ribuan pisau tak kasat mata, sakit sekali. Seandainya senyuman selembut itu hanya untuknya.

"Manami-san.." Karma menoleh kemudian

" _ **Aku menyukainya**_ "

.

.

.

' _Ah, seharusnya aku tahu. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku'_

 _._

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Semangat Karma-kun! Aku yakin Kayano-chan senang memiliki seseorang sepertimu yang menyukainya" Entah belajar akting darimana, nada Okuda tidak bergetar sedih sama sekali. Meski hatinya berkata lain.

"Thanks" ucap Karma,

"Ngomong-ngomong...terimakasih sudah memanggilku dengan nama. Aku sangat ingin bersahabat denganmu Manami-san"

Ah ya, sahabat. Hanya itu. Hanya itu skenario terindah yang bisa ia miliki.

Namun ego seorang Okuda Manami menginginkan bahwa Karma itu lebih dari sahabatnya. Dan itu— _ **terasa menyakitkan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seandainya dia tak pernah menjaga perpustakaan, seandainya dia tak pernah memilih piket Selasa dan Jum'at, dan seandainya Karma tak pernah datang ke perpustakaan. Mungkin semuanya tak akan sesakit ini.

Dan seandainya— **Tak Ada Perpustakaan**

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Harusnya author nugasss, iya nugasss.

Tapi inspirasi gak dateng buat nugass, datengnya malah buat bikin ff ampas kaya gini

*pelukinOkuda

*Yangsabaryanak

/Yangbikinceritasiapahoy

(Anw, bener gak nama keluarganya Okuda ? Takut salah -/u/-)

Kritik, Saran

RnR please


End file.
